


Teardrops To Love: Teardrops On Riza's Guitar

by HeartlessRockstarXIII



Series: Teardrops To Love [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessRockstarXIII/pseuds/HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza Hawkeye has begun keeping a diary of her encounters with one Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. What everyone but Ed has sensed is that Riza is in love with Ed, unrequited love. Read her thoughts as she writes of her slowly breaking heart. This story is the first in the Teardrops To Love trilogy. Hints of EdxWinry with onesided RizaxEd. Can also be found on my FFN account under the same name/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops To Love: Teardrops On Riza's Guitar

_Teardrops On Riza's Guitar_

June 18

Dear Diary,

Wow this is silly... I never thought I would be writing in a damn diary... That's stuff girly-girls do, not strong army lieutenants like myself. I can't help it however. I need an outlet for all of this raw emotion building up inside of me. I was never like this before. It all started when those two boys entered my life. Well, more like when I walked into their lives. Alphonse was a huge suit of armor, and his elder brother, Edward, was missing limbs and sitting in a wheelchair.

The next time I saw the boys, the fire was back in Ed's eyes and he had automail limbs. Al was still a huge suit of armor, but they were both detiremined to get their bodies back to normal.

They toiled and researched, desperatley trying to find the secrets of the philosipher's stone that would be able to change them back, and when it finally did, I was so happy for them. That's also when I realized that they weren't the scared little boys from that day at the Rockbell residence. They had become handsome young men that took on the world. Especially Edward...

Ed had grown alot, both physically and mentally. He was now 5'6", his hair kept long now tied in a ponytail, his golden eyes still shone bright like stars, and he had matured quite a bit. I think his voice may have even gotten a bit deeper.

Oh, crap, that's my alarm. Time for the Colonel's appointment with the military brass.

Riza

* * *

July 10

Dear Diary,

I saw Ed and Al today. Ed was wearing form fitting leather pants, and a blue sleeveless t-shirt. His hair was left loose, however. I think that's the best he's ever looked, and had to fight with all my self-control to keep a blush off my face. Thankfully, I was able to, which means I'm safe from the colonel's teasing, for now anyway... Edward looked my way, nodding a hello, and then went about his buisness with the colonel. I couldn't help glancing over every few minutes as they talked, and at one point I think Alphonse caught me, but I can't be sure.

Damn, there's the alarm. Time to check in and make sure the colonel is doing his assigned paperwork...

Riza

* * *

July 15

He told me the funniest joke today. Ed always finds a way to make me smile. I can't tell you what it was, becuase I don't really remember. But I do remember the way it made me laugh. And I remember the heartstopping smile he flashed after. He could light up a room with that beautiful smile. And I'm told by Lieutenant Colonel Hughes that when Ed's in the room, it seems like he's the only one I see. I doubt that's true, but he might have a point considering I didn't notice him come in the room... Alphonse has said the same thing... Which makes me wonder if I'm being obvious with this little infatuation... And if Edward knows...

Oh, look at that, lunch time. Farewell!

Riza

* * *

July 22

The full moon's out tonight, that has to explain why Ed was acting so wierd today, right? Oh how I wish that were the case... Al told me his brother was acting weird becuase he was nervous for his date with Winry tonight... It tore me appart when I heard that. Part of me is happy for Ed, and the other part of me wishes it was me he's taking out tonight...

I think Al knows, becuase he said he saw the hurt in my eyes. I wasn't aware my eyes had given him that impression. I tried to deny it till the cows came home, but Al insisted he knew, and he's sorry. Humpf, I am too...

Time to turn in for the night...

Riza

* * *

July 23

He swears he's in love. Claims he's got it just right... perfect was the word he used... DAMN IT! It's just not fair! Why can't I move on. I stay up all night tossing and turning because I can't get my mind off of him... Even Roy has noticed that I'm distracted and tired all the time... Ed asked me what was wrong and I just blew him off... This is getting unbearable. Even now, tears are staining the pages of this book... I do better at work, but in the privacy of my room, I fall apart... Does Ed realize what he's doing to me!?

I have to go. I can't think about this anymore...

Riza

* * *

July 28

I'm sitting at a table in the mess hall, in the corner by myself. He walks past my table in all of his flawless perfection, with his younger brother in tow... I can't breathe... My chest feels so constricted... Havoc and Fuery give me a sympathetic look, but I brush it off with a mouthed "I'm fine." I'm going to get up from this damned table and hide in my room for the rest of the day... Just as I'm moving to get up, Ed looks over at me... I fake a smile, and leave.

Until later.

Riza


End file.
